Tiencha
|RomName=Yamuhan |FirstApp=''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' |AltName=Yamhan Yam-han |Race=3/4 Human-type Earthling 1/4 Three-Eyed People |Gender=Male |FamConnect=Three-Eyed People (ancestors of fusee) Bulma (ex-girlfriend of fusee) |Counterparts = EX Yamhan |Mentors=Master Roshi Master Shen Mercenary Tao Korin Kami Mr. Popo King Kai }} Tiencha, known as in Japanese, is the fusion of Yamcha and Tien Shinhan from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Appearance Tiencha's suit is the same as the suit that Gotenks wears. Like all Fusion Dance characters, Tiencha wears a blue vest, around his waist he wears a green sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands also known as the Metamoran clothing. His hair style is a mix of Tien's baldness on the front, and Yamcha's spiky hair on the back. Also he has Tien's third eye, which has been rotated 180°, and Yamcha's facial scars. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dodohameha' – A combination of the Kamehameha and the Dodon Ray, where Tiencha fires a large yellow blast from both of his fingertips. *'Tri-Beam' - A move previously used by Tien. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Tien in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Neo Tri-Beam' - A stronger version of Tri-Bean originally used by Tien. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Tien in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultra Tri-Beam' - An even stronger version of Tri-Beam that is stronger than Neo Tri-Beam. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Tien in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Kamehame Tri-Beam' - A combination of the Full Power Kamehameha and Tien's Ultra Tri-Beam, used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Tiencha can utilize the technique despite Yamcha's inability to learn Full Power Kamehameha which prevents Tiencha's EX-Fusion counterpart EX Yamhan from learning Kamehame Tri-Beam in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Neo Spirit Ball' - A stronger version of Spirit Ball used by Yamcha. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultra Spirit Ball' - An even stronger version of Spirit Ball that is stronger than Neo Spirit Ball. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Wolf Fang Fist ' - A move previously used by Yamcha. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Neo Wolf Fang Fist' - A stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist originally used by Yamcha. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultra Wolf Fang Fist' - An even stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist that is stronger than Neo Wolf Fang Fist. One of Tiencha's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist' – Using the power of the wolf, Tiencha knocks the opponent in the air multiple times like a volleyball, then finishes with a spinning, leaping punch. **'Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist' – Tiencha kicks the opponent down, and then he flies up and fires some energy spheres at the opponent, sometimes finishing with a large energy ball. **'Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist' – Tiencha lands kicks and punches really fast on his opponent and, in the air, he finish with six kicks and then knocks the opponent down with the heel of his foot. *'Sirius Hammerfist' – Tiencha kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches him and kicks them down again, and finally Tiencha punches his opponent in the back when he is down. *'Whirlwind Impact Fist' – He hits his opponent multiple times in the stomach, and finishes them with one hard punch that knocks them down. *'Capricious' - Stats change with every action. One of Tiencha's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehameha Block' - Nullifies all enemy abilities. One of Tiencha's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Body Change Block' - Nullifies Body Change. One of Tiencha's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms and transformations Skinny Tiencha Tiencha achieves this state when both Yamcha and Tien stretch their hands when saying "HAA" in the last stage of the Fusion Dance. In this stage, Tiencha can still fly, but is unable do any special attacks and can only use punches, kicks and simple ki attacks and even this costs him a lot of his energy. After a combo attack he coughs and if he tries a special attack like the Dodohameha he simply coughs. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Tiencha was first introduced as a playable character in Budokai 2. In the Japanese Budokai 2, Tiencha is a usable team character in the 10th stage (Neko Majin Z stage), and there is also a small dialogue at the beginning of the stage where Tien and Yamcha fuse, with Goku acting surprised on the side. In this stage the player can only fight with Goku and Tiencha and must compete against: Saibamen, Nappa, Raditz, Recoome, Dabura and Captain Ginyu. Kuriza is unlocked as a costume for Frieza once this stage is completed. In the English localization of Dragon Ball Fusions, Tiencha is referred to by his original Japanese name, Yamhan. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the free 1.10.00 Update DLC, an accessory based on Tien and Yamcha's fusion called Tiencha's Wig can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a completion reward in certain Raid Quests. The wig features Tiencha's hairstyle and third eye. Voice Actors *Japanese: Toru Furuya and Hirotaka Suzuoki (Budokai 2), Toru Furuya and Hikaru Midorikawa (Fusions) *Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat and John Burgmeier Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when seeing how powerful Gotenks is, Yamcha thinks of fusing with Tien but Tien says he never would. *After 13 years, this fusion reappears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Gallery Site Navigation es:Yamhan pt-br:Yamhan Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters